<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>white soap by ravenhoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674768">white soap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhoes/pseuds/ravenhoes'>ravenhoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tam screams into the void (tumblr prompts) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 500-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhoes/pseuds/ravenhoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky sighed. "I know, I know. I'm sure you can use it anyway though," he said, more like a question than a statement. "It's not like I used it all up."</p><p>Kevin could see Andrew practically shaking.</p><p>Back to his unimpressed neutral tone, Andrew said, "I can't. It's dirty now."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Day &amp; Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tam screams into the void (tumblr prompts) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>white soap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon said: I have a prompt! Kevin protecting Andrew, but like, platonically.</p><p>this counts as protection right. he was defending andrew so its valid. anyway dkskdj happy reading</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Who the fuck used my white soap."</p><p> </p><p>Andrew stormed into the dorm and out of the bathroom, startling Nicky and making Kevin freeze. For an endless second, he could only think about the number one, an exy ball, Jean with a black eye. He came back to himself soon though. Soon enough to understand what Andrew was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me explain, dear cousin," Andrew said, not a hint in his voice of being appreciative of Nicky at all right now. "You know perfectly well that I buy my own soap. I pay for it, I am the only one who can use it. It has been like this since we met. How come you were stupid enough to forget it?"</p><p> </p><p>It seemed to Kevin that Andrew like this was a rare sight. The aggressiveness, of sorts, was no surprise. It was more about the edge of defensiveness in his voice, in his eyes, even. But he couldn't quite place what it was, exactly.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky sighed. "I know, I know. I'm sure you can use it anyway though," he said, more like a question than a statement. "It's not like I used it all up."</p><p> </p><p>Kevin could see Andrew practically shaking.</p><p> </p><p>Back to his unimpressed neutral tone, Andrew said, "I can't. It's dirty now."</p><p> </p><p>He left and locked himself in the bathroom once again, the soap he had thrown at Nicky still laying on the floor. Dirty.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew made this clear to everyone who was bound to share a bathroom with him: shampoo and conditioner were not mentioned, but the soap was <em> important </em>. It was his. Andrew used a very specific kind of soap. White, hard, pure, sort of raspy. It cleansed like no other. </p><p> </p><p>And Kevin sort of got it. </p><p> </p><p>"He's so possessive," complained Nicky.</p><p> </p><p>"He wants to be clean," said Kevin, accidentally. Almost defensive, too. But he didn't mean to say it. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky muttered, "This is Nickyphobia."</p><p> </p><p>Kevin didn't know if Nicky was serious, so he gave a more detailed explanation. "It would've been the same if I had used it. Or Aaron. It's about other people using it. I think."</p><p> </p><p>"But, like. Why?" asked Nicky. "It's not like I have some deadly disease or something."</p><p> </p><p>He did not know. But he understood. In the Nest there wasn't privacy, there was practicality. Things were shared, even those you didn't particularly want to share. This is why Kevin's face was stained with the blood of a rising star in the shape of a two. But outside of the Nest— no. With the foxes, the number two was just there, like a mole would be, or a birth mark, and the only one who saw it as a chain was Kevin. So, it was strange, being able to own stuff that wasn't a reputation, and Kevin clung to it as much as he clung to Andrew's strange form of friendship. When familiar had been equal to bad all his life, strange felt as comforting as threatening. But this— wanting to be clean, Kevin could understand.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know why," said Kevin. "But I don't think Andrew wants us to know." He took a deep breath and involuntarily prepared for the hit about to come (it was not about to come, but his body didn't know that). "Just respect this boundary, would you? He already tolerates quite a lot from you and Aaron."</p><p> </p><p>Kevin got out of the dorm without waiting for a response and went to the store where Andrew always bought his soap.</p><p> </p><p>It was a strange friendship, but a friendship after all.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>